Lineas de Sangre
by Nekomatta
Summary: Esta es la historia de la Familia De la Croix, empezando por Ambrosine.  Se narra una vida llena de victoria, decepciones, amistad, miedo... y sobre todo, de deber.
1. Instinto protector

Líneas de Sangre

Instinto protector

"Si tu me proteges a mi  
¿Quién te protege a ti?"  
"Ni lo se, ni me importa"

Mire a un lado. Nada. Mire a otro. Nada.

Encogí los hombros mentalmente y me volví a colocar los enormes cascos rojos del walkman. La música me taladraba los oídos y eso era algo que me encantaba. Envolvía todo mi mundo, y todos mis problemas. Me aparte el negro y corto pelo de la cara y seguí adelante.

Llegue a casa a los pocos minutos. Mama estaba viendo la tele, oía las voces del aparato desde la puerta.

-¡Ya estoy en casa! -Le hice saber a mi madre mientras me descalzaba las botas y las dejaba tiradas en un rincón.

Camine hasta mi cuarto y abrí la puerta de una patada, tire la especie de maleta-bolso, llena de chapas de grupos de música, que llevaba colgada al hombro al suelo y me deje caer en la cama con un ruido estruendoso.

Mama y yo vivíamos solas en un barrio del Bronx. Mama trabaja limpiando casas, casi no podíamos subsistir, pero, por lo menos teníamos comida caliente y un techo bajo el que dormir. Aquello era suficiente, al menos para mí que no pedía mucho.

Me descalcé y me quede boca arriba mirando el techo, la humedad le estaba ganando la partida a la pobre pared, y ya se notaba como la pintura se desprendía de ella.

Suspiré. Otro gran día había terminado.

Durante no se cuanto tiempo me quede así, sin hacer nada, en la cama, adormilada.

Los lobos corrían, y la luz de la luna iluminaban sus pelajes, mis patas veloces les seguían, y un aullido nació de lo más hondo de mi corazón.

La estruendosa melodía de mi móvil me sobresalto y con un ágil salto caí de la cama a cuatro patas, cogí el teléfono aun con un sensación rara por todo el cuerpo.

"¿Un mensaje?" mire la hora que marcaba el móvil, las 3:30 de la madrugada."¡¿Quién coño me llama a estas horas?" Teclee entre furiosa y adormilada y abrí el mensaje.

"Ambrosine, necesito ayuda, ¿Puedes venir? Estoy en la plaza. Karen"

Agudicé mis sentidos al máximo. La tele estaba apagada, mi madre dormía. Cogí mi maleta-bolso, una sudadera y mi Walkman, me calcé las botas y con el máximo sigilo, salí a hurtadillas de mi casa.

Cuando salí al frío del exterior, me coloqué los cascos, y me encasquete la capucha de mi sudadera. Salir a esas horas de la noche en este barrio mío era muy peligroso, pero Karen me pedía ayuda, ¿Qué pedía hacer si no?

Mire a todos lados antes de dar un paso, me había sentido observada durante todo el camino a casa, y ahora esa extraña sensación venia conmigo, era extraño pero cada poco tiempo siempre sentía lo mismo. Al no ver nada hice caso omiso a esa sensación, como ya había aprendido a hacer con el tiempo y corrí hacia la plaza haciendo sonar mis botas contra el asfalto.

Una sonrisa de autosatisfacción apareció en mi rostro cuando recordé, tras una canción, la pelea que había tenido esa mañana. Al maldito novio de Karen, Mike, se le estaba yendo la mano con ella, como era normal, no pude evitar mi instinto protector y me eche contra él, le pateé bien el culo, el chico sabia que yo protegería a Karen pero no pensaba que seria tan directa ni que una chica pudiera con él, después de todo no me había ganado el mote de "Gran Pantera" por nada.

"¡Quizás por eso Karen necesitaba mi ayuda!" Aligeré el paso mientras murmuraba entre dientes unos buenos insultos para Mike, sintiéndome culpable de mi maldita falta de razocinio, primero actuaba y luego sufría las consecuencias, debía pensar, por que no era solo mi seguridad la que estaba en juego.

Cuando llegue, estaba sin respiración, mire a la plaza, mientras me quitaba los cascos, y allí estaba Karen, sentada en un banco, tenia la cabeza gacha, con la melena color paja cubriendo su rostro.

Despacio me senté a su lado, apagando el walkman. Mi mano se poso en su barbilla con extrema delicadeza, y alce su rostro sabiendo que lo iba a ver no me gustaría, y lo que vi no me gusto nada. Su cara estaba deformada, hinchada, morada. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos color caramelo.

-Lo siento Sine…. –empezó a sollozar y a temblar como una hoja- ellos me obligaron…

De repente me percaté de la presencia de ellos. Mike, y su pandilla.

-No te preocupes Karen… -le sonreí, locánica, sin darle la menor importancia al grupo, ni lo que significaba- ¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí? –Comente señalando una pulsera de hilos que había en mi muñeca derecha- No te preocupes… -Me levante pesadamente, las cadenas chocaron entre ellas, su sonido acompañó mi movimiento- La "Gran Pantera" se encarga de esto.

Mike torció la boca en un gesto que pretendía ser malicioso, parecía que de un momento a otro se iba a relamer. El avanzó hacia a mi, mientras los demás se quedaban a unos pasos detrás de su cabecilla, me miraban con ojos ávidos, desnudándome con rayos x. Como los odiaba.

-Parece que la pequeña panterita ha picado en la trampa, para que digan después que los felinos son animales inteligentes- se río como si hubiese echo un buen chiste, los demás también rieron.

-Y parece que a los de tu especie le gustan las palizas. –Gruñí.- lo que me extraña es por que no estas en peligro de extinción, será que la estupidez viene acompañada de la suerte.

El crispó el rostro, pero se tranquilizo, sabiendo que tenía todas las cartas a su favor.

-No olvides de que estoy acompañado también de siete buenas razones para que tengas miedo –sonrío señalando a sus compañeros, chasqueó los dedos y los siete se abalanzaron sobre mí.

Lo único que recuerdo es que fue todo muy rápido, aparté a Karen de un empujón, impidiendo que le hicieran mas daño, desgraciadamente cayó al suelo después de dar dos torpes pasos. Lo primero que sentí fue un golpe en el estomago que me dejó sin respiración. Karen me miraba desde el suelo con un par de ojos amoratados de color caramelo llenos de lágrimas. Con desesperación y rapidez barrí el suelo con mis pies, dos cayeron al suelo con ruidos sordos, pero los cuatro restantes saltaron sobre mí. Caímos al suelo, mordí, arañe, pataleé. En un momento me descubrí con la dentadura en la carne del cuello de uno. El chico gritó, su pelo rubio se me metió por los ojos, pero no solté la presa, los demás intentaron que lo dejara, me pegaban patadas en las costillas, intentaban provocarme dolor para que abriera la boca, pero yo no lo soltaba. Entonces desesperados, escuchando los gritos de su compañero intentaron separarnos mediante la fuerza. De repente sentí el sabor de la sangre en mi boca y como la carne se desprendía del cuello. Un chillido de dolor retumbo por toda la plaza. Por fin consiguieron apartarlo de mi boca, pero le faltaba un trozo de cuello y la sangre manaba de él en cantidades preocupantes.

Escupí la carne, y luego los miré con un brillo en los ojos.

Sonreí. Sonreí mostrando mis dientes y mi cara llena de sangre. Algunos retrocedieron, asustados, otros simplemente se quedaron en el sitio sin saber que hacer. Karen lloraba. En ese momento la mire, ¿La estaría asustando a ella también?

-¡No puede con todos! ¡Cogedla! –Mike gritó mientras movía en círculos una cadena.

Los demás miraron a su colega, en el suelo, desangrándose.

-¡Moveos!

A mi me daba vueltas todo, aunque no lo demostrara… me dolía todo. Mike me miró, parecía indeciso pero recordó la cadena que tenia entre las manos y se adelantó.

-Vas a morir esta noche zorra- Levantó la cadena y la estrelló contra mis piernas.

Un grito de dolor pugnó por salir de mi boca, no había podido esquivar el golpe, haberme movido había resultado peor, me había roto el tobillo. Los demás parecían mas valientes, mas decididos al ver que casi no podía moverme. Pero había algo que seguía intranquilizándoles, mi sonrisa.

Mi cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado al dolor. En mis escasos 14 años de vida ya había visitado el hospital más que cualquier otra persona.

Escuché una vez más unos gimoteos a unos metros. Karen sabia lo que iba a pasar, sabia que yo no podía contra siete hombres, sabia que ella era la siguiente, sabia que nunca mas volvería a reír, a ir al instituto, a ser feliz, sabia que íbamos a morir.

-Karen… no llores… tranquila…

-¡¿Te preocupas de esa zorra! –Destelló una vez más la cadena contra mis costillas, apreté los dientes y ahogue un pequeño grito en lo más profundo de mi garganta.

Mientras sufría en silencio Mike se montó sobre mí, los ojos le brillaban como a un maniaco, la baba se le resbalaba por una de las comisuras del labio. Con rudeza, tiró de mis pantalones, yo me removí y conseguí soltarme un brazo, con un grito de furia, casi un rugido, estampe mi mano como si de una garra se tratara en su rostro, dejándole tres marcas sangrantes en la mejilla.

Los demás ya no tenían miedo, me sujetaron, deseosos de que llegara su turno. De vez en cuando me golpeaban o lamían mi piel. Me encontraba atrapada entre seis cuerpos masculinos, atrapada contra el suelo, desnuda y rota, las fuerzas me abandonaron, con la frustración dibujada en mi rostro, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

"Adiós vida, adiós" fue mi último pensamiento de despedida "lo siento Karen…. Lo siento mama… no he sido lo suficientemente fuerte" la sonrisa no desaprecio, o al menos eso creía yo, ya no sentía mi cuerpo y las formas que había a mi alrededor se desdibujan con rapidez "Adiós…"

"Adiós…"


	2. Mi angel guardian

Lineas de sangre

Mi ángel guardián

"Soy la tía con mas suerte del mundo,  
Sigo viva  
y aun así me seguiría jugando la vida sin pensarlo,  
soy estúpida"

Unas manos me levantaron con cuidado, sentí su calor en mi espalda, y como con dulzura me apartaban un mechón de la cara, y acariciaban dulcemente mi deforme y amoratado rostro.

En las mareas de oscuridad, pude oír un murmullo, pero no pude entender lo que decía.  
Al poco volví a sentir el frío suelo…

Abrí los ojos, la luz me cegaba, así que estreche mi mirada, esperando que mis pupilas se dilataran. Estaba en una habitación blanca, con sabanas blancas, cortinas blancas….

-Estoy en el purgatorio…. Hay que joderse…-intente levantarme, pero algo dentro de mi chasqueó, haciendo un ruido bastante desagradable e inmediatamente estaba de nuevo tumbada.

Una pequeña risa me distrajo de mi dolor.

-Sine… me vas a pagar esto muy caro- la cara de mi madre dejo de sonreír, y se volvió muy serio- te has puesto en peligro tontamente otra vez…

-Mama… no… ¿por que estas en el purgatorio?

Mi madre hizo un ademán de exasperación.

-No estas muerta Ambrosine de la Croix.

Tarde un segundo en asimilarlo todo. Aquello era un hospital, sentía dolor, por lo que no podía estar muerta… una carcajada sonó por mi garganta, y otro chasquido retumbó dentro de mí. Mi cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

-Soy la tía con más suerte del planeta –y sonreí con cuidado de no hacerme daño.- ¿como esta Karen?

Alguien llamó a la puerta, impidiendo que mi madre respondiera a mi pregunta, una enfermera entró, llevaba un ramo de flores. Lo dejó a mi lado, en una pequeña mesa, tenia una tarjeta, "recupérate pronto"

Sonreí, alguien se acordaba de mi, pero ¿Quién? Mire a mi madre buscando una respuesta para las flores, pero algo en su cara me hizo olvidarme de ellas. La conocía muy bien, demasiado bien, algo no iba como debiera ir.

-¿Qué ocurre mama? –intente que mi voz sonara dulce, pero mi inquietud me traicionó.

Ella me miró, con ojos lánguidos, luego fijó la vista en sus manos.

-Karen… ha muerto…

Algo ardió dentro de mí.

-Donde esta ese cabrón, hijo de puta- hice ademán de levantarme ignorando los chasquidos y el dolor, quitándome de un tirón un gotero, y saltando de la cama, un calor enorme me estaba devorando desde dentro- ¡YO LO MATO!

Tres enfermeras aparecieron corriendo por la puerta. Intentaron sujetarme, pero yo me debatía, el calor dentro de mí iba a explotar. Sentí como algo fino y alargado se clavaba en mi brazo y se introducía, al instante, me sentía confusa y débil. Sin esfuerzos las enfermeras me metieron en la cama y me dejaron dormir.

Volví a despertarme, las pesadillas me habían perseguido durante todo mi sueño, Karen había muerto por mi culpa, no había sido suficientemente fuerte, y mi ángel guardián solo me había protegido a mí.

-¡Mierda!- quise llorar, y lo conseguí.

Las lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, me aparte el pelo negro y corto de la cara, limpiando como podía esas lagrimas. Y allí me quede, patéticamente débil, patéticamente rota, llorando por lo que no había sabido defender.

En la noche no tuve más compañía que mis lágrimas y mi odio. Odiaba a las personas que maltrataban a los débiles, los odiaba por encima de todo.

Los médicos dijeron que en unos meses podría moverme, pero que tardaría mucho mas en recuperarme del todo, era casi milagroso que pudiera salir indemne de la situación, mis huesos se habían roto tantas veces que no entendían como podían seguir curándome. Pero había otra cosa que me preocupa, alguien tendría que pagar el medico.

Una vez en casa intente abordar el tema con mi madre.

-Mama…. ¿Como vamos a pagar el medico?

Ella me miró por encima de sus gafas, sonriendo.

-Al parecer, si que tienes un ángel guardián- ella sonrío, divertida por mi cara de estupefacción- te han dado una beca de deportes… así que podremos pagarlo sin problemas.

-Y… ¿se puede saber cuando he echado yo una beca de esas?

Mi madre se encogió de hombros, y se fue sin responder a mi pregunta.


	3. El funeral

Lineas de sangre

EL FUNERAL

"No me lo puedo creer,  
Ya no esta…  
Ya no puedo hacer nada para recuperarla,  
Maldita ley natural"

Me miré al espejo. Me devolvió una mirada llena de extrañeza una muchacha de ojos verdes, cabello negro y corto, vestida con un simple vestido negro.

No me reconocía.

Los brazos fuertes, musculosos, asoman por el vestido, dando un atisbo de mi fuerza. Me miré los pies, una escayola envolvía la piel.

Por más que vistiera con prendas femeninas, siempre se vería mi verdadera naturaleza. Yo no estaba echa para ese tipo de cosas.

Suspiré.

Pero en cambio Karen… era lo contrario de mí. Bonita, femenina… débil. Mire mi muñeca, una pulsera de simples hilos descansaba en ella. Recordé el día en el que ella lo hizo para mí.

"Siempre me protegerás verdad ¿Sine?, tu eres fuerte… muy fuerte" "No soy tan fuerte Karen, yo…" "¡Si que lo eres! Eres la persona mas fuerte que conozco, ¡eres la gran pantera negra! Jijiji, toma esto lo he hecho para ti, y esta es para mi, siempre me has protegido, eres como mi hermana mayor, gracias, no me olvides nunca"

Las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos.

-Yo… no pude… esta vez…

-¡Sine! ¡Nos tenemos que ir! Vamos a llegar tarde.

Me limpie los ojos como pude, y me mire una última vez en el espejo. Salí de la habitación para reunirme con mi madre. Nos esperaba un camino largo hasta la iglesia.

Mi madre no me habló durante todo el camino, ni yo tenía ganas de hablar. Ella me conocía y sabía lo que yo necesitaba. El calor era bochornoso, hacia un día soleado y brillante… "Que ironía... creía que llovería como pasa en las pelis" pensé con acidez. A lo lejos pude ver una agrupación de personas vestidas de negro. Era momento de dar la cara. Cojeé hasta el grupo. Busque con la mirada, ignorando los inquisitivos ojos de los demás, y encontré a la persona que buscaba, la madre de Karen. Trastabillando, llegue hasta ella.

-Se…

Antes de poder terminar de pronunciar una palabra, su mano golpeó mi mejilla, volteando mi cara y haciéndome mirar hacia abajo. Al instante sentí como la mano de mi madre apretaba la mía.

-¡ES CULPA TUYA QUE MI NIÑA ESTE MUERTA!

No dije nada, no hice nada. "Si pegarme y gritarme le hace sentir mejor…" pensé aun con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-¡SIEMPRE HAS SIDO UN MAL BICHO! ¡UNA MALA INFLUENCIA!

Ella volvió a levantar la mano, y a golpearme, mi madre cerró aun mas su mano contra la mía.

-Déjalo mama… -susurre sin levantar la cara- me lo merezco.

Todos estaban de pie. En silencio, contemplando la escena, algunos cuchicheaban por lo bajo, pero a mi me daba igual. Y entonces empezó a llorar. Su marido la arropó entre sus brazos y se la llevó lejos de mí.

-Cariño… tu no…

-Me lo merezco mama… No supe protegerla…

-Solo eres una niña cariño.

-Yo se lo prometí... y…

Escuche un carraspeo tras de mi. Me gire. Dos policías con sus flameantes uniformes me miraban como si fuera una asesina "y quizás lo sea" pensé en lo más hondo de mi corazón. Los mire sin decir nada.

-¿Ambrosine de la Croix?

No dije nada, no tenía ganas de hablar. Los policías parecían molestos, inquietos.

-Se le acusa de la muerte de Mike Johnson, si hace el favor de acompañarme a la comisaría… -Dijo uno de ellos mientras me cogía del brazo.

No dije nada, pero me aparte con brusquedad y me dispuse a entrar en la iglesia, note como los policías intentaban agarrarme otra vez.

-Déjenme ir al funeral de mi amiga –los fulmine con la mirada- es lo menos que puedo hacer por Karen.- y seguí caminado.

Oí como mi madre se excusaba detrás de mí. Medio sonreí "Tu hija siempre te mete en problemas ¿verdad mama?" suspiré cuando me senté en uno de los bancos mas alejados del púlpito "Karen… que irónico que hayas sido vengada el día de tu funeral… lo único que odio es no haber sido yo el que lo matara… ese condenado…" Mi mente solo pensaba en eso, notaba como la mirada de esos dos policías se clavaba en mí, pero no me importaba. Karen… lo siento.

Cuando se terminó la ceremonia me levante y fui donde estaban los policías, todos cuchichearon, todos tenían su propia opinión de los hechos, y todos "sabían" que había sido yo, incluso… la que había matado a Karen.

Extendí mis brazos para que me esposaran. "Lo siento Karen… incluso el día de tu funeral no dejo de causarte problemas" Sentí como la mano de uno de ellos bajaba mi cabeza para que entrara en el coche, y cuando estuve en el vi como mi madre me miraba con tristeza, le sonreí como pude, intentando tranquilizarla.

Y me llevaron de allí.


End file.
